


Dirty little secret

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I need this to stay between us.





	Dirty little secret

Our tale starts in The Hog's Head, the owner and bartender Aberforth Dumbledore is deep in conversation with his very close friend Regulus Black.

Regulus said, "Things are getting bad, Abe."

Aberforth whispered, "With He Who Must Not Be Named?"

Regulus nodded and smirked. "Remember that this is our dirty little secret."

Aberforth laughed. "If you say so, Reggie."

Regulus muttered, "It's really bad. I hate not being able to tell you anything, but Albus has my word that I won't tell another soul. I can't even do that right."

Aberforth replied, "Hey, don't beat yourself up. You needed to confide in someone and I promised that I won't tell another soul. You can trust me because I love you."

Regulus frowned. "I know, but I don't want to put you in danger, Abe. I do love you back by the way."

Aberforth mumbled, "This is our dirty little secret, Reggie; remember? We can see each other without this coming out, I swear on my sister's grave."

Regulus beamed, "You must be serious then because I know how much you loved Ariana. Thank you for keeping this secret for me."

Aberforth grinned. "No need to apologise, if it means we can keep seeing each other; then I'll keep your secret forever."

Regulus responded, "I love you too."


End file.
